


Never too early to point out his differences

by Phoenixgriffin260



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixgriffin260/pseuds/Phoenixgriffin260
Summary: Togami can't see red.He can, however, see far too many shades of pink.





	Never too early to point out his differences

The first time Togami hinted at not seeing red wasn't subtle at all. In fact, he straight up said it to the class, although they dismissed him, earning an irritated 'tch' in their direction. He clearly couldn't see this mystery colour, the blood was merely a dark, slick pink. Where did they get the idea of 'red'?

His classmates (except one) stared at him with an expression of horror as he passed the long scab (easily an almost purple) off as 'not a worry' until he started picking at it to show that  _yes_ blood is fucking pink, you idiots. It didn't seem to convince them and got stuck with Mikan for the day. A shame, as she didn't listen to his apparent crazed rambling either. 

 

The second time, it was when Leon caught him staring vaguely in his direction. Of course he would stare, his hair is a bright pastel pink. Not as neon as Souda's, but indeed very pastel. You could describe it as 'baby pink'. This apparently was not the colour of Leon's hair (supposedly orange, like the fruit, of the same baby blush colour), so he was sent to get his glasses checked.

His glasses were functioning better than normal, thus not the problem. They still checked, because logic does not exist in their realm. Everybody insisted Leon's hair wasn't pink still. 

 

The third time was when gore was splattered all over the walls. In his opinion, it was oddly beautiful in a sick, twisted way that appealed to the inner soul that shouldn't exist but does. It was varying shades of pink, some light, some dark, others shiny, others matte. For some reason he wished he could paint with it. He unfortunately didn't. He promised he would paint with it some day. 

Everybody was shocked, although he saw no reason to be. "The blood is pink," he mentions. "Why are you afraid?" His classmates huff and glance at each other. "Blood is crimson red," an art student with white hair offers. "Like how Atua paints war! And death, sometimes, but that makes him sad like the humans."


End file.
